dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Come Vol 1 2
* Magog * MLF :* Billy Batson :* Edward Nigma :* Ibn al Xu'ffasch :* King :* Kobra :* Lex Luthor :* Red, White and Blue :* Selina Kyle :* Vandal Savage * Tokyo Rose :* Kabuki Kommando :* Samurai * Von Bach Other Characters: * Secretary General Wyrmwood * Batman's team :* Batwoman & Ace :* Black Canary :* Condor :* Doctor Fate :* Dragon :* Jade :* Menagerie :* Obsidian :* Ralph Dibny :* Red Hood :* Wildcat :* Zatara * Superman's team :* Adam Blake :* Aleea Strange :* Alloy :* Aquaman :* Atom-Smasher :* Brainiac's Daughter :* Bulletman :* Doctor Mid-Nite :* Golden Guardian :* Hourman :* King Marvel :* Phoebus :* Power Woman :* Queen Marvel :* Red Tornado :* Robotman :* Sandman :* Starman :* Tornado Champion :* The Whiz * Bar Patrons :* 666 :* Ambush Bug :* Blackhawk :* Brother Power :* Captain Boomerang :* Catwoman II :* Creeper :* Deadman :* Doctor Bedlam :* Gentleman Ghost :* Harlequin :* Human Bomb :* Icicle :* Lady Blackhawk :* Lightning :* Lobo :* Marvin White :* Metamorpho :* Mister Scarlet :* Nuculoid :* OMAC :* Phantom Lady :* Plastic Man :* Question :* Rorschach :* The Shadow :* Sherlock Holmes :* Shiva :* Solomon Grudy :* Spy Smasher :* Tawky Tawny :* Ultra :* Virman Vundabar :* Zan & Jayna * Mera * Parademons Mentioned Only: * Bane * Darkseid * Lois Lane * Two-Face Locations: * Apokolips * Atlantis * Gotham City :* Batcave :* Wayne Manor * Kansas * New Oa * New York City :* Statue of Liberty :* United Nations Building * Tokyo Items: * Batcomputer * Boom Tube * Giant Penny Vehicles: * Bat-Knight | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Kingdom Come trade paperback, hardcover edition and Absolute slipcase edition. | Trivia = * The United Nations building resembles the Justice League's Hall of Justice from the Super Friends cartoon show. *Phil Sheldon from Marvels, in which Kingdom Come artist Alex Ross has drawn, makes a cameo at the superhero press conference held at the UN building. Sheldon later makes his last appearance in the storyline's final issue. * In another reference to the Super Friends, one of the superhumans seen taunting Superman at the nightclub is wearing Marvin's T-shirt under his leather jacket. The faces of Zan and Jayna, the Wonder Twins, can also be seen among the crowd. * A man wearing a mask worn by Steve Miller on the cover of his 1973 ''The Joker'' album is seen at the bar in the nightclub playing a pull-my-finger game with the Human Bomb. * Rorschach of Watchmen makes a cameo appearance in the background of the bar standing next to the Question. * Superhero analogues of the Village People appears in the bar scene. * Tokyo Rose, a villainess who appears in this story, is modeled after Chun Li from the Street Fighter game series. | Recommended = | Links = * Kingdom Come article at Wikipedia * Kingdom Come article at the Alex Ross Collector * Kingdom Come series index at Comicbookdb.com * Kingdom Come series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Elseworlds